


Noble Gifts

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything is crystal clear one small thing can shatter it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Was missing this pairing, so here's a little ficlet for them.

Her hands were planted on the bed, feet tucked beneath her as she stared down at the two boxes sitting on the blanket along with her.

The one to her left was black, a red bow pinned to the center with her name printed across the fabric in bold lettering. Druella. The color, the curve in the writing, the simplicity, told her who it was from in just one glance.

Cygnus. The very man her parents were talking about setting her up with. To hand her over to.

If it wasn't for the other box she would be fine with it. But it had appeared in her room when she came back up from dinner, side-by-side the other one she had received earlier that day. She had just caught sight of the owl that had delivered it gliding away into the night, silent in it's arrival and departure.

That box was a deep green, black satin lacing over the top with a slip of folded paper tucked into it. It was soft to the touch when she ran a finger over it, like the fur of a rabbit. Warm even. Just emanating heat that flowed into her finger, chasing away the chill of the night from her skin.

With a glance at the black box she picked up the green one. Drawing a finger over the surface she slid the paper from the lace and opened it up. The script inside was thin, soft, elegant.

_For my one and only, Druella,_

_I hope you like it._

_\- Abraxas_

The paper fluttered from her fingers onto the blanket beneath her as she opened the box. A glint caught her eye in the thin crack and she pushed the top back to see what was inside.

A silver chain that melded into two silver curves coming down from the right and left to wrap around each other once before meeting at the middle, the silver clutching to the pendant lying in the middle. The pendant was a glimmering onyx in the shape of a heart, a small set of a lighter silver wings coming out from the sides.

She picked it up by the chain, staring at the stone as it glowed in the flame of the candles around her room. Her thumb brushed over the clasp and she had it open in the next second, moving it around her neck until she felt the clasp slip into the chain.

When she looked down she curled her fingers over the pendant. The heart. She wasn't sure if it was his heart or her own, but when the flames reflected along the surface it grew warm under her fingers and she felt her own beat louder. Either way, it was beautiful and she couldn't make herself look away from the gift.


End file.
